Dredges remove underwater sediments, such as sand and silt, from ponds, lakes, streams, rivers, bays, harbors and other bodies of water to clear navigation channels, prevent filling of the body of water with accumulated sediments, and remove environmental contaminants contained in the sediments. Dredges commonly are floating barges having a cutting head and pumping system to remove the sediments and a discharge line to transport the slurried sediments to an onshore location for storage, treatment and/or disposal.
Settling ponds are often used to store the dredged slurry, to separate the sediments, and to decant the water in the slurry from the sediments. The separated water can then be returned to the body of water. The sediments can be left in the settling pond or transported to a disposal site. Disposal sites are desirable for sediments containing environmentally harmful contaminants.
A problem with such operations, especially high capacity operations, is the requirement of a sizable land area to accommodate the settling ponds and the resulting loss of aesthetics, the prolonged time period required to dry the sediments in the settling pond, the significant water loss from the body of water through drainage or evaporation, and the offensive odor generated by the decomposition of the organic material in the drying sediments. Moreover, any precipitation will only extend the solids drying process. Often, the body of water must be closed to public access during dredging operations because the settling ponds are located nearby. In other cases, such as the dredging of bodies of water in densely populated areas, dredging/settling pond operations are uneconomical because of the lack of available land to accommodate settling ponds. The cost to transport the slurried sediments by truck or pipeline to a remote location can also be prohibitive.
In an attempt to overcome such limitations, the dredging barge disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,927 to Breidenbaugh was developed. The barge includes a centrifuge and screen to separate the sediments from the slurry, a rotating tumbler to aerate the sediments, a rotary kiln to dry the sediments, and equipment to package the dried sediments for sale or disposal.
The dredging barge of Breidenbaugh is relatively complex and expensive to operate and therefore unsuitable for many applications. By way of example, the Breidenbaugh barge cannot operate continuously but only semi-continuously and therefore has a low capacity. For semi-continuous operation to be possible, it employs a number of centrifuges mounted on a rotating table. The centrifuges are expensive to operate and subject to frequent damage from large objects, such as rocks, bottles, and other debris in the sediments. Furthermore, the water produced by the system has a significant solids content when discharged, which can cause problems in applications such as those requiring low turbidity discharge water or involving the removal of environmental contaminants from the water body. This is particularly true where the sediments include material having a specific gravity close to one.